Invader Zim mixup
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Note: I'm pretty sure I did a horrible job at protraying the characters, and this is nothing like the show. It also has a lot of Heart. Because I love the fuzzy stuff
1. Chapter 1

Estra walked out of the skool. Dib had been telling her about how much Zim annoyed him. Estra was nice and listened. She knew what Zim was. An alien. But Dib knew she knew. And he also knew that she wasn't going to side with him. Because she was already sided with Zim. Dib was fine with this, as long as she listened, he was happy.

She had been assigned to watch over Zim. And she had done so with much force. She made sure he was nice, had taught him manners, and everything else a human should know. For she herself was a human. Dib said he had to go and left. Estra rabbled. Thank the Lord he was gone. She looked up.

Many paces away, almost on the other side of the playground, was Zim. He was being beaten up by an older boy. The boy's name was Carn, he was a huge bully at the school. Estra walked over. He was about to punch Zim when Estra put her hand on his fist.

"Let the kid alone dude," she said simply. Zim had been used to her calling him 'the kid' a lot sense they met. Everyone thought they were siblings. Estra the older, and Zim the younger. And they sure acted like siblings.

Estra and him were always fighting about everything and anything. But Zim had somehow hated that fact that she just saw him as 'the kid' and nothing more. It was almost as if he wanted to know she cared. But he was almost certain she didn't.

"Yeah right," Carn said. He chuckled and tossed Estra away. Estra skidded across the pavement and didn't move for a while. She was in shock, every other boy she had told to leave Zim alone had mumbled something and walked away. But Carn was more of a jerk truth be told. Estra shook her head clear. She looked at the ground. Thinking. Now what?

While she sat there in thought Carn pinned Zim against the fence. His fist grabbed the collar of his shirt. His fist went against his throat, suffocating him. Zim struggled, but it was of no use. The boy was stronger than he.

The boy punched him in every spot he could think of. Zim could hardly breath and hadn't enough strength even to try. Carn laughed evilly. Estra looked up. She glared and stood up. Her hands formed fists.

"Get your hands off of my brother!" she shouted running up to him. Carn looked over at her and hardly had time to gape as she punched him in the face. He looked up at her as he got his balance.

But Estra had made the first move and kicked him in the gut, then she punched him in the jaw, and she was about to hit him again when she heard Zim moan her name. She quickly tossed Carn to the side and ran over to Zim. She moved his hair out of the way and glared over her shoulder at Carn.

"If you touch my little brother again, if you even look at him wrong, I will gut you like a fish!" she said in a low tone. It may have been quiet, but it had much force. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes," Carn said as his friends helped him stand.

"I'd better be," Estra said. She picked Zim up. His eyes were closed and he was now unconscious. She walked away from the skool and headed home. Dib watched as she walked away. He almost felt worried about Zim. But he shook it off and headed home himself. But it still nagged at the back of his mind as he walked home. _Is Zim ok_? Dib thought over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Estra walked into their house. Gir sat on the couch. He looked at them as they walked in. He stared at Zim for a while before looking up at her. Gir had always called Estra Sissy and thought that was her name. If you called her anything else he wouldn't know who you were talking about.

"Gir, can you get off the couch please?" she asked. Gir nodded and hopped off. He then turned the TV off and watched as she set Zim on the couch. "Could you get a pillow for Zim please?" Gir nodded, saluted, and then ran upstairs. He came back down and handed her a pillow.

"Here you go," he said. Estra took it.

"Thank you," she said and set it under Zim's head.

"What happened?" he asked. Gir sound truly concerned and serious in his tone.

"A boy bullied Zim. Nearly killed him too," Estra explained. Estra didn't go into to much detail. She saw Gir like a little brother too. A really young one. And she knew that he had a short attention span. And when she asked him to do something, she said it sweetly, like you would talk to a three-year-old.

"Oh! That's not nice!" Gir said crossing his arms. After a few seconds he uncrossed them. "Any way I can help Zim?" Estra nodded after some thought.

"Yes. Could you get some ice from the freezer and put it in a bag please?" she asked kindly. Gir nodded, saluted and ran into the kitchen. Estra pushed the hair away from Zim's face again. His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing.

"Here you go," Gir said. Estra looked over and took the ice. She smiled.

"Thank you, could you get a towel please?" Gir nodded and ran off. When he came back he handed her a small hand towel. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Gir said and sat the other end of the couch. Estra put the towel on the bottom of the ice and set it on Zim's arm. It was throbbing. Zim winced a little from the coldness of the ice. Gir was quiet as Estra set it in such a way it stayed there.

"Stay here and let me know if he wakes up, ok?" she said. Gir nodded.

"Ok," he said loudly. Zim flinched.

"Shh," Estra said softly. "He's sensitive to sounds." Gir nodded.

"Ok," he said quietly. Estra nodded and walked into another room. Gir sat there, looking at Zim. After Estra had said 'your big brother' Gir had sort of seen him that way. He was still his master, but also a family member. Estra walked back in with a first aid kit. She rinsed out the cuts, and put gel on the bruises. Then she put it back.

"Gir, keep an eye on him. If you watch TV, keep it quiet. I'm going to make something for dinner," Estra said and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't a good cook. But she'd make something. Gir nodded and grabbed the remote. He sat near the TV and watched something quietly.

After awhile Zim opened his eyes slowly and winced at the sudden pain. His left arm throbbed and his head ached. He couldn't feel his right leg very much, and he didn't like that. He looked over to see he was in the living room.

Gir sat in front of the quiet TV. Zim looked around. He saw the icepack, the ice was melting a little. He shut his eyes a little. He thought on what had happened for a few seconds before reopening his eyes. He saw Estra peek around the corner and looked at Gir.

"Estra," he said quietly. Estra looked over at him and walked over. Gir looked over too. He made a noise of some kind and shut the TV off. He walked over and stood a pace or two away from Estra. She kneeled in front of him.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly. Zim winced a little.

"Not so good," he muttered. Estra nodded.

"I can understand that," she said. He felt some movement. He looked over, Gir had sat on the other side of the couch. He looked at him. After a while Zim looked over at Estra again.

"You, protected me," he said. "Why?" Estra smiled a little.

"Hey, you're my little brother," she said kindly, moving the hair away from his face again. "No one messes with my little brother." Zim smiled a little. "Now, I've got dinner to finish. Gir, be quiet, and keep an eye on him. No getting up to walk." Estra stood up and walked away.

Zim looked at Gir. Gir blinked. He got off the couch and sat on the ground in front of Zim's head. Zim looked at him. Gir blinked again. They were both quiet for a while.

"Are you, going to be, ok?" Gir asked slowly. Zim nodded.

"I'm sure I will be, no worries," Zim assured him. Gir smiled a little and nodded. Gir continued to looked at him. Zim shook his head slightly. He gritted his teeth together to stop them from shaking.

Gir stood up and walked away. When he came back he carried a blanket. He threw it over Zim carefully. He took the icepack off and went to talk to Estra. When he came back he move the blanket to better lay over Zim.

"Thanks Gir," Zim said quietly. Gir nodded and sat on the couch near him. Not at the other end, but next to him. Zim slowly closed his eyes to rest. Once he was asleep, Gir lay down next to him and shut his own eyes.

Estra walked out when she heard them being quiet. She smiled as she saw them. Zim was fast asleep and Gir lay next to him. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down. The only thing she knew how to make very well was bacon. And that's what she had made. She ate some and left her little brothers to rest


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Estra sat Zim up in the morning. He winced a little. Estra had decided that they weren't going to skool that day. No matter what anyone else said, he was staying home and she was keeping an eye on him. Zim had agreed. Estra had made some bacon the other night and Gir ate it up like there was no tomorrow. And although Zim hated bacon, he seemed to like it as well.

"You make the best bacon ever," he had told her. Estra had just smiled and thanked him for the compliment. Zim napped a lot that day, and Estra made sandwiches for lunch later. Zim seemed pleased to eat anything.

Near the evening, when Zim was yet again taking a nap, someone knocked at the door. Estra opened it. Dib stood outside. Gir peeked around her legs to look at Dib. Dib rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, I couldn't help but be worried about Zim. Is he uh, ok?" Dib asked. Estra stepped out of the way.

"Come in," she said. Dib nodded, muttered a thank you, and walked in. He saw Zim lying on the couch, fast a sleep. "He's fine. Just tired. You can stay until he wakes up if you want." Estra shut the door. Dib nodded slowly. Estra walked to the kitchen and Gir looked Dib over.

"Hi, I'm Gir," he said quietly. Dib nodded.

"Um, I'm Dib," he said. Gir nodded.

"I know," he said happily and walked into the kitchen. Dib shook his head a little and walked over to Zim. Zim's eyes were closed and he was asleep. Dib carefully sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for him to awaken.

Zim opened his eyes and looked at Dib. He sat cross-legged on the couch looking at his hands. Zim normally would've freaked out and asked him why he was there. But somehow, he didn't feel freaked out or surprised.

"Hi," he said. Dib looked over.

"Um, hi," Dib said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, how as school?" Dib shrugged.

"Stupid and boring as always," Dib told him. Zim nodded.

"As always," he repeated. Both were silent. "Have you ever had Estra's bacon?"

"Bacon?" Dib said, surprised. "I thought you hated bacon?"

"I do. But I like Estra's bacon. You should try it," Zim said. Dib nodded slowly. He jumped off the couch.

"Maybe another time, I've got to go. Um, see you tomorrow? If you're at school that is," Dib said. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Zim nodded.

"Ok. But, what if I'm not?" Zim said. Dib thought a moment.

"I'll see if I can stop by," he said walked towards the door.

"Ok, bye Dib," Zim said. Dib nodded and walked out. Zim lay his head back with a light hum. Maybe Dib wasn't so bad. Maybe Zim was the truly confused one. He thought a moment. "Estra, was I really just a joke? Is this really not a mission?" Estra sighed from inside the kitchen.

"What Tak told you was true," she admitted. Zim sighed and nodded. So, if that was true, he didn't have to take over the Earth. He'd figure that out when he felt better. Right now, he couldn't think very straight. "Bacon?" she asked coming out.

"Yes please," Zim said as she helped him sit up. Estra turned the TV on and set the bacon on the couch. Gir sat next to him and divided it all in half. Then they watched their TV shows


	4. Chapter 4

The next day ZIm wasn't at school. He slept in, and Estra didn't wake him. But she had to go. She told Gir to keep and eye on him and she went to the skool. Strangely, Dib wasn't there either. When Estra asked Gaz where he was, Gaz just said she didn't care and ate her lunch.

There was a knock at the door. Zim looked up. Gir jumped off the couch and walked over to it. It couldn't be Estra, she had a key and school wasn't over yet. Gir opened the door and Dib stood there.

"M-may I come in?" he asked. Gir nodded and skipped inside. Dib looked at Zim. Zim lay his head down.

"You have a friend," Gir said. He wasn't very loud, because Estra told him not to be. Gir walked into another room and Dib walked over. Zim looked at him.

"Hi," he said. Dib nodded. "Could you, um, help me sit up? I've been lying here all day." Dib nodded slowly and helped Zim sit up, careful not to hurt him. Dib sat next to him. Zim smiled a little at him. Dib couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, I skipped school," he said. Zim nodded.

"Why?" Dib shrugged. Zim smiled a little more. "Thanks for coming." Dib looked at him. surprised.

"Um, your welcome?" Zim chuckled a little.

"Gir's ok, but he gets on your nerves," Zim explained. Dib nodded. He was messing with his hands a little. He felt funny. They had been enemies, why were they getting along? Dib cleared his throat.

"Um, I brought a bored game, wanna play?" Dib asked.

"What's it called?"

"Um, The Game of Life," Dib said. Zim nodded.

"Sure, Gir, do you know where the card table is?" Gir peeked his head around the corner.

"Yes I do," Gir answered.

"Could you get it for us? We're gonna play a bored game," Zim said.

"A bored game? I'll be right back with it!" Gir said and ran off. Zim looked at Dib. He was still messing around with his hands.

"Um, cool," he said.

"Why are you starting all your sentences with um?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged.

"I dont know. We were enemies. Why are we getting along?" Dib asked. He looked at Zim. Zim thought for a while.

"Estra once said: Sometimes you greatest enemy, can become your greatest friend," Zim said. Dib nodded.

"True words of wisdom," he said. Zim nodded. Gir came in with a card table. Dib jumped down and helped him set it up. Gir got two chairs and they sat down. Dib set up the bored game and explained the rules. And then they played.

"I get the pink car!" Gir said grabbing it.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want the green one!" Zim said. Dib handed it too him and took the blue one. Then they played. Zim ended up winning. Dib demanded a rematch and they played again, and again, and again, and again. They were having a great time together.

Estra walked in and froze. Dib spun the wheel and then groaned. He moved his piece. Gir spun and moved his. Zim spun and then moved. Dib's jaw dropped and he slammed his hands on the table.

"No fair! That's the fifth time!" he said. Zim chuckled.

"Umm, rematch?"

"You're on green boy!"

"Big head."

"Alien."

"Human."

"Um…"

"HA! Stumped?" Zim asked. "Hmm?" Dib hissed. After staring at each other a while they burst out laughing and reset the playing bored.

"Hi Dib, whatchya guys playing?" Estra asked setting her backpack on the floor and sitting on the couch.

"The Game of Life," they said together.

"Oh, I used that play that. Lost every time," Estra said.

"Sounds like Dib," Zim said.

"I will win this time!" Dib said, determined.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and…"

"Ok! Ok! We get it," Dib said. Zim chuckled and spun. They continued to play and Estra walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone want bacon?"

"ME!" they all shouted, then continued to play their game. Estra chuckled and cooked the bacon. She'd hear Dib and Zim argue throughout the game. And they stopped playing when she brought out the bacon. Then they watched TV. And then Dib went home.

"See you tomorrow?" Zim asked watching him go out the door. Dib looked back before he went out the door.

"You bet!" Dib said and went home. Zim smiled. He let out a happy sigh.

"I like friends," he said. Estra sat next to him.

"We all do Zim, we all do. And I think you've got a good one," Estra said. Zim smiled. Estra rapped her left arm around him in a half hug. Zim closed his eyes and let out a long happy hum. Zim smiled.

"And I like family too," he murmured. Estra smiled down at him. Zim had his left arm over hers and was falling asleep. Estra cared for him, she really did. He was her little brother, and she wasn't going to let anything hurt him.

A few weeks later Zim was going back to school. At lunch one day Dib sat at a table and everyone got up and left. He sighed. Zim saw this and smiled.

"Hey! Dib!" he shouted. Dib looked up. Zim beaconed him over. Dib picked up his lunch and walked over. They had talked about things Estra didn't understand. And it seemed Zim had changed. He was making friends. Ok, only one. But whatever. He seemed happier now. Until one day, he found a note that said: _If you want your 'sister', well, you can't have her back. Haha! Sucker! _Signed: _The Tallest._

Zim had asked Dib for help. But Dib said no. Although Zim wasn't sure why. Zim had gone home. He hadn't left the kitchen.

"Why you sad?" Gir asked.

"Because Estra's gone, and Dib wont help me get her back," he muttered.

"Who?"

"Sissy," he said, remembering that he only knew her by that name. Gir let out something like a sad cry and ran into the living room. Zim never left that kitchen for many days. Ever. Not even to go to the bathroom. Well, he might not even go to the bathroom. I dont know


	5. Chapter 5

Dib ran to his ship and got in. He took off for he had sensed a ship near Earth and he wanted to check it out. When he came out of the atmosphere he gasped. The ships were big, but the lead ship was huge! Suddenly a tractor beam picked him up and he was pulled inside.

Dib quickly got of of his small ship before anyone saw him. He walked through the halls until he heard a loud yelling. He paused and listen, it was filled with pain and was quite loud. He followed it. Dib looked through a door crack and gasped. Estra was being electrified.

Dib picked up a smallish sword and charged in. He attacked the man who was doing it and turned around. More guards stood behind him. The looked like Zim but with different shapes and sizes.

"Oh poop," he muttered dropping the sword. Estra grabbed his arm and they ran out.

"Ship, where is, your ship?" she said. Dib cleared his head.

"This way," Dib said and led her to it. "Now, how do we get out of here?" Estra started to ship and typed something. The doors opened and they left. Dib let out a long breath. When they arrived home Estra walked home. Dib slowly followed her.

...

Zim messed with the counter top in the kitchen with his finger. He had been in there for a long time. Wondering what he should do next. Take revenge? Forget about her and continue what he had been doing before? Or, something else? He sighed.

Gir made a loud happy noise and Zim looked up quickly. He slid off of his stool and walked into the living room. Gir was standing by someone. Zim rubbed his eyes and gaped. It was Estra.

Zim shook a little. He felt his eyes fill with liquid. Estra looked up at him and smiled a little. Zim let out a noise of some kind, he ran to her and hugged her. Estra held him close to her.

Zim felt his eyes water more and he sobbed once quietly. He realized that he did care for her and that he was extremely happy to see her. Gir tapped Estra. He smiled and hugged her as well. Estra rapped one arm around Gir and the other around Zim.

Dib stood there, watching. He saw Zim and how much he cared for his older sister. They may not be siblings by blood, but they were siblings by heart. He turned around and went home. Glad he could help.

"I thought I'd never see you two again," Estra said.

"We thought we'd never see you again either!" Zim said, his voice cracking. Gir stepped back and looked at Zim. Estra felt as if Zim didn't want to let her go. Estra picked him up and sat on the couch. She sat him next to her and rapped her arm around him. She looked at him and saw he was crying quietly. She held him a little closer.

"Zim, what's wrong?" she asked kindly. Gir sat on the other side of him. He didn't say anything, he was just concerned. "Zim?"

"I just thought, I'd never see you again! I thought, I thought…" Zim was hiccuping over himself and couldn't finish the sentence.

"I was dead?" she finished for him. Zim nodded. He cried again and hugged her. Estra rocked him a little. Gir blinked. He had never thought about her being dead. He hopped off the couch and walked into another room. "Zim, I'm not going to die on you, ok?" Zim nodded.

"Ok," he said quietly. Estra sighed. Poor Zim. Estra looked at him.

"Zim?" she said. He looked up at her. "I'm going to make something to eat, Gir said you haven't eaten in weeks." Zim smiled and nodded.

"Ok," he said. Estra walked to the kitchen. Zim looked around. Where was Gir anyway? He hopped off the couch and looked for him. When he found him, he was in his room sitting against the wall. "Gir?" Gir looked up.

"Yes?" he said quietly. Zim raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"What are you doing Gir?" he asked. Gir shrugged. Zim sat next to him. "Something bugging you?" Gir looked away from him.

"You only see me as a S.I.R dont you?" he asked. Zim blinked.

"What?"

"Just a Stupid, Ironic, Robot," Gir said. Zim thought a moment. Was he feeling how Zim had felt with Estra? Not sure that he cared about him? Zim looked down at him.

"At first, yes. But not anymore," he admitted. Gir looked up at him. "You are more like family now."-Zim thought a moment-"Like a little brother," he admitted. Gir hugged him and Zim flinched in surprise.

"Really?" Gir asked. Zim smiled and hugged him.

"Really," Zim answered. Gir smiled.

"Yay!" he shouted. Zim chuckled. They stood up.

"Estra's making bacon," he told him. Gir jumped up.

"Bacon!" he shouted. Zim chuckled.

"Race ya!" he said and ran down the stairs. Gir followed. They skidded into the kitchen. Gir looked over the counter.

"Ooh! I wanna sit on the counter!" he said. Estra smiled and lifted him onto the counter. Zim moved his stool over and sat on it. Zim looked over to the stove to look at the bacon.

"Hi boys," Estra said. Zim kicked his feet a little and watched. Estra started to notice they were acting more like a family now. Zim and Gir were her little brothers, and she was their older sister. They had no parents, which kinda made her their parent.

"Can i have cheese on mine?" Gir asked.

"Sure," Estra said. Gir smiled.

"Yay!" he shouted. Estra chuckled. Zim said nothing but hummed a tune of some kind. Estra looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you seem, different," Estra said. Zim nodded.

"I'm not taking over the world anymore, why should I? It's not really my mission," he said. Estra smiled.

"I'm proud of you Zim, you figure that out, I thought I'd have to say something," she said.

"You would," Zim said.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Har, har Zim," Estra said. Zim gave a funny smile.

"Aren't I funny?"

"A little," Gir said. Estra and Zim laughed. Gir smiled. "I like nuts! I really do."

"Yeah well, you're not getting nuts on your bacon," Estra said.

"I know," Gir said. Zim chuckled. Estra was glad Zim wasn't taking over the Earth. That was her plan. For him to learn something. She wasn't sure what he had learned, but she was sure it changed his life for the better. She really was. And so was Zim, Gir, and even Dib wa


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Zim and Estra headed to school. Gir stayed home, as always. When they walked into class Dib looked over at them and then back at his desk. Zim saw this but said nothing as he sat down. At lunch Dib slowly walked over to Zim and sat at his table.

"Hi," he muttered. Zim smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Dib looked up. He thought Zim might be mad at him, but he wasn't.

"You're welcome," Dib said. Zim started to eat his lunch. Estra soon joined them.

"Hi Dib," she said.

"Hi Estra," he said. Zim looked up.

"Wanna come over after school or something?" Dib nodded.

"Sure," he said. Zim smiled and continued to eat his lunch. But they were not going to be friends forever. One day Dib got the idea that Zim was trying to take over the world again, and started to hate him again. After that Zim didn't talk much and normally just grunt in reply to things Estra would say. Estra knew what it was like to lose a friend, and didn't push him to talk


	7. Chapter 7

One day two men came to Dib's house and took him away. They said that he was an alien and they were taking him into testing. He told them about Zim and they took him too. But didn't release Dib like he had planned. In a small bunker they shared a bunk. Zim glared and him and Dib glared back.

"Hello Dib," Zim said in his old way. Dib hissed.

"Zim! It only figures we'd meet again!" Dib said, just like he used too. But it didn't feel right somehow. But he pushed that aside and continued to be angry at Zim. Zim muttered something and sat on the top bunk. Dib growled at him and took the bottom. Dib sat against the wall, crossed his arms, and muttered things to himself.

Zim lay down and sigh quietly. He had thought Dib was his friend, but why did he turn on him? It didn't make any sense. Zim fell asleep while thinking about this and the next morning, wasn't going to be easy.

Zim was awoken with a loud noise. He yelled something and fell off the bunk. Dib looked at him and shook his head. Zim stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ow," he muttered. A large firm hand grabbed the back of Zim's collar, and a stern eye looked at him. "Um, hi there." The man threw him to the ground.

"You aliens are going to be tested, looked at, and at the end of the week, gutted! So say goodbye now, for you wont see each other at the end of this week. No, GET OUT!" Everyone ran outside. Dib nudged Zim, hard.

"I dont get it, you're the only alien here! Why should I have to suffer?" he said to him.

"What do you mean? I suffered too!" ZIm shouted.

"NO TALKING!" the man shouted. They stood straight. "Leave chatty time for the bunk houses. GOT IT?" He shouted. Everyone nodded. "Good, now, MOVE!" Everyone, without instruction or rules of any kind, took off running down the course. It was gonna be a long week.

By thursday (Six days later) they had been looked at, and now everyone was screaming their heads off because they didn't want to be killed. Dib sat on his bunk, quiet. Zim did the same, until he heard Dib muttering, he listened in.

"Stupid Zim, he got me into this," he muttered.

"I got you?" Zim shouted jumping down. "You got me! They found you first you big headed freak!"

"Big headed freak? You've got nerve!" Dib shouted standing up.

"Me? I've got nerve? You left me! We were friends!"

"Yeah! Then you had to take over the world again!"

"I, am not trying, to take over, THE WORLD!" Zim yelled.

"I dont care!" Dib shouted. Zim took out a piece of paper. He pulled Dib close to him.

"Do you want out or not?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a map, and you've stolen the stuff. I saw you. So, you in?"

"Fine, but once we're out, you're dead," Dib said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Zim said and they got to work on planning their daring escape. Zim was great at reading maps, so they had that going for them, and Dib was great at thinking of good ideas. Zim, not so much. He had ideas, just not good ones. And so, they were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim held his breath and dived into a goo. Dib shuddered, but did the same. Zim swam through the dark green goo to a small hatch, they swam through that, and then were left to two walls. Zim took a deep breath when they reached the rally point. Dib joined him.

"Great, now which way?" Dib muttered. Zim grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Two guards passed them. They rose. "Some warning next time would be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on," Zim said and they ran across the courtyard. After that they tossed up a graveling-hook to the top of the wall and climbed. Zim stopped and Dib did too. A few guards walked along was wall. Then they made it too the top and were about to slide down to the other side when they were spotted. A light shown on them.

"Oh poop," Dib muttered. Zim looked around. He saw four long stick things.

"Grab those!" he shouted. Dib was confused but did so. Zim took on and planted it on the ground. "Hold onto the others and get on my back."

"What?"

"DO IT!" Zim screamed. Dib got onto his back and Zim got onto the long stick. He balanced himself and then they moved forward. Dib made a quiet concerned noise. "Hand me the next one." Dib handed him one. Zim set it on the ground and jumped onto it. Dib nearly fell off but kept his balance.

"This is insane," he muttered as he handed Zim another. They continued forward. Dib handed him the last one. "That's it! We're not going to make it!"

"Oh yes we are!" Zim shouted. He pulled a cord on Dib's backpack. A shoot came out and they flew upward. As they did Zim grabbed Dib's leg, but he didn't have a good grip. He tried to get a better one, but ended up getting a worse one instead. Dib watched with wide eyes as Zim continued to slip. Before he had his last, he said: "At least you are anyway." Zim fell.

"Zim!" Dib shouted. He quickly grabbed all the strings on both sides, pulled them together, and dropped. Zim was right under him. He took out one string and lassoed it around Zim's arm. He let the shoot go and yanked on the string. Zim flew upward and Dib grabbed him with his legs. Zim yelled out in shock and fear and held onto Dib's legs.

"Holy cheese cakes with butter!" Zim shouted. He looked up. Dib didn't smile but smirked.

"We're a team," he said. Dib thought a moment. "Team, Zib?" Zim nodded.

"Sounds better then Dim, that would be calling ourselves stupid," Zim said. Dib chuckled and nodded.

"True," he said. "But it's only temporary." Zim nodded and looked forward. They continued to glide for some time, until a strong wind blew them and Dib pulled the right strings out.

They fell out of the sky and into a small hole filled with mud. Zim didn't move, he was in shock and still trying to comprehend what just happened. Dib stood up and shook off some of the mud. He rubbed some out of his eyes and gaped. Zim was just starting to stand up.

"We made it," he muttered. Zim stood up and looked at him. He froze and Dib looked at him. "We made it." Zim put both hands on Dib's shoulders.

"Say that one more time," Zim said.

"We made it!" Dib said. They both smiled big smiles.

"We made it!" Zim shouted.

"We made it!" they shouted together. Dib jumped on Zim and they fell into the mud, both laughing. And then they headed for Zim's house, because he had a cleaner shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Estra sat outside next to Gaz. They had been talking about their brothers going missing. Gaz at first sounded truly happy he was gone. But when Estra had her come to the impound, Estra found out that Gaz wanted her annoying brother back. And Gaz admitted it, she had gotten so used to his annoying voice that without it the house was very quiet. And Estra missed Zim a lot.

After showers they went downstairs. Still shouting that they made it out alive. They were so loud that Gir came up and walked into the living room to see what the ruckus was about. He stopped and stared at Zim. He let out a loud shout and ran around him really fast.

"Gir, stop that!" Zim said. But Gir continued to run in circles. "Stop it! That affection is driving me nuts!" Gir stopped and sniffled.

"But, how else do I show I'm happy? You told me never to touch you, remember?" he said sadly. He looked at the floor and moved his foot around. Zim was about to say something but he caught Dib. He was giving an odd look and nodded towards Gir. Zim looked at Gir and sighed to himself.

"Gir," Zim said. Gir sniffled and looked up. Zim had his arms open and a slight smile. Gir let out a happy noise and hugged Zim. Zim blinked in surprised at the force in which it had been given. But then smiled and hugged Gir back. When Gir jumped back he said something really fast and Zim missed it then he ran into the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Dib asked.

"I have no idea," Zim admitted. The door opened and they turned around. Gaz walked over to Dib, moved his head to the side, and felt his pulse.

"They told me you were dead,"-she moved his head back-"Say something annoying." Dib blinked.

"Um, the guys thought I was an alien and then I told them about Zim, and they took him. And then we were tested for abilities a stuff, and then they X-rayed us and stuff. But then a day before we were about to be dissected, we pulled together and made a plan. And then…" but he never got to finish. Gaz put her hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, it's you," she said. Gaz stood there a moment in thought, and then hugged him. "Thank God. It's too quiet at home." Dib smiled and slowly hugged her back, not sure if she would kill him or not, but she didn't. Zim smiled. Someone tapped him. He turned around, Gir stood there with something in his hands.

"What do you have?" Zim asked. Gir opened his hands.

"I made a noodle necklace for you!" Gir said. He smiled funny-like and Zim smiled as he handed it too him. Zim put it on and smiled.

"Nice," he said. Gir made a noise and skipped to the kitchen. Zim chuckled, took a look at Dib and Gaz, and then walked upstairs. Estra leaned in the doorway and smiled. Gaz pulled back.

"Dont ever, disappear, again," she ordered him. Dib nodded.

"Yeah, ok," he said. Gaz looked at Estra.

"Just you?" she asked Dib. He shook his head.

"Zim's upstairs," Dib told her. Estra nodded and walked upstairs. Zim set the necklace inside a jar and sat on his bed. He kicked his feet a little and thought a moment. Dib had a family, and Zim kinda had one too. Gir was like his little brother, and Estra was his older sister he guessed.

"Zim?" Zim looked up and stood. Estra walked in and kneeled in front of him. Zim said nothing and didn't move. Estra smiled and moved the hair out of his face. "I hear you and Dib worked together." Zim nodded slowly.

"Team Zib," he muttered. Estra laughed a little. Zim smiled slightly. "Um, are we, you, me, and Gir, a family?" Estra blinked. It was a strange question. But for some reason, she couldn't say yes or no. And this started to worry Zim. But then Gir appeared behind Zim, hugged his neck from behind, and said:

"Yes! Of course! We're family! You, me and Estra Zim! Brother, brother, and sister!" Zim smiled and put his hands onto Gir's cold mechanical ones.

"That's great," he said. Estra chuckled and sat on the bed. Both boys on either side.

"Of course we're your family Zim," she said. "And we always will be. To the day I die, and to the day Gir breaks down." Zim smiled and hugged her. Gir did the same.

"We love you," Gir said. Estra chuckled and rapped one arm around each.

"And I love you both back," she said. Gir made a loud noise and ran downstairs. Estra laughed.

"Gir's crazy. Full of energy too, just like a kid. He also has a short attention span. And I think he will always drive us crazy. Mainly you. And I'm not surprised. Who knows how they really built that crazy guy. Do you know how Zim? Zim?" She looked down at him.

Zim's arms were still rapped around her, but he was fast asleep. Estra chuckled. After a daring escape, he had to be tired. Estra slipped off the bed, laid him down, and covered him up with a blanket. She walked downstair and was surprised to see Dib sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I've never made a daring escape before. But Im guessing they leave you pretty tired," Estra said. Gaz nodded. She looked at her.

"I hear you make really good bacon, can you make us some?" Gaz asked. Estra nodded.

"You bet," she said. Estra continued to talk as they went into the kitchen. Dib opened his eyes and quietly jogged upstairs. He walked into Zim's room and shut the door. He blinked. Zim was fast asleep. Dib looked at him.

"Zim?" he said quietly. Zim opened his eyes, but Dib knew he wasn't fully awake.

"What?" he muttered. Dib chuckled, but that chuckle turned into a yawn.

"I'm thinking of following your lead, I'm tuckered out. And it's freezing up here." Zim nodded.

"Yup, it's awful in the winter," Zim muttered. After that both didn't move for they were in thought. Dib shivered. Zim hummed thoughtfully. He moved over and moved the covers a little. "Come on, dont freeze," he muttered.

Dib didn't move. Zim blinked but said nothing. Dib shrugged like it wasn't a hard decision, but Zim knew it was, and got under the covers with him. They laid back to back, and where asleep in seconds. Both very tired from their escape, and both knew: They were friends again


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Zim smelled bacon and smiled. He sat up and saw Dib lying there. He chuckled and poked him. Dib groaned and covered his face. Zim snickered and rolled him off the bed.

"I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" Dib yelled sitting up. Zim burst out laughing. Dib sat up on his knees, grabbed Zim's arms, and pulled him to the floor. Zim ended up landing on top of him and they were sprawled out on the floor. Dib threw Zim off of him.

"Smooth move," Zim said. Dib glared at him, but then laughed. Zim soon joined him.

"Yeah. You couldn't get 'smoother' than that Zim!" Dib joked.

"Oh really?" Zim stood up.

"Oh no," Dib muttered. Zim jumped on top of him and they rolled on the ground. Dib tossed him off and stood up. Zim did too. Dib thought quickly. "Take this!" He jumped on Zim, tackling him on the bed. Zim yelled and they wrestled each other for awhile before Dib was tossed of the bed. Dib quickly stood up and jumped on Zim. Zim made a funny noise as he did.

"Holy cheese crackers!" Zim said and stood up on the bed. Dib stood up.

"Cheese crackers?" Dib said, confused.

"Yeah. Estra says it's more fun to say weird things no one understands then swear words," Zim explained.

"Oh ok," Dib said. He hummed in thought. "Chilly fries!" he shouted as he tackled Zim off the bed. ZIm laughed and pushed him off. He stood up and Dib did also.

"Chocolate pudding cakes!" Zim shouted and tackled him. They rolled on the ground, saying things back and forth. If you had been there you would've heard things like: 'cheese balls', 'fudge nuggets', and maybe even 'chilly cheese gummy worms'. The point is, they're strange.

"Holy noodles this is crazy," Dib said. They both stood up panting. Zim bent over with his hands on his knees. Dib tackled him from the side and they rammed into Zim's desk. They looked up.

"Uh-oh," Zim muttered. They rolled away and things fell all over the floor. Dib looked around.

"What is all this?" Zim shrugged.

"I dont know," he said. Dib jumped into the pile. Zim stood there. "Dib? Dib?" Zim jumped into the pile and started to look for him. Dib appeared in front of him and they both screamed. They jumped out the pile and backed into each other, scaring each other again and they both fell into the pile again.

They sat up and started laughing. Dib stood up, tripped and fell onto Zim. They stopped laughing but then started again. Dib was on top of Zim and Zim's lungs hurt. The door opened and Estra stood there. She blinked.

"What's going on up here?" she asked. They both looked at her, back at each other, and then at her.

"Nothing," they said together. Estra chuckled.

"Uh-huh, sure," she said and left. "Breakfast's ready in five minutes!"

"Ok!" they shouted. Dib slid off of Zim and they put everything back, and then made the bed. They looked at each other and laughed a little. They sat down.

"Now that, was fun," Dib said. Zim nodded and lay back, Dib gladly joined him. "Have you ever seen a meteor shower?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's when a bunch of rocks from space burn up in Earth's atmosphere, one's happening tonight. Wanna watch it?"

"Sounds like fun," Zim said. Dib nodded. They sat up at the noise of a dinger. They looked at each. "Last one down is a…" Zim thought a moment.

"Rotten chilly cheese cake?" Zim nodded.

"Sure, why not." They jumped to their feet and ran downstairs. Gaz was in the kitchen eating bacon.

"Wait, so who's…" Dib started.

"Whatever, bacon!" Zim shouted and sat down. Dib shrugged and sat next to him. "Morning."

"Morning," Estra, Gir, and Gaz said together. Zim smiled. He had two great friends, and two great siblings. And you know what, he was perfectly happy. He didn't need to destroy all humans, he didn't need to take over the world to be happy. He just needed a family, and some friends to be happy. And know that he knew that, he wasn't going to let them go, ever again.


End file.
